Albus Potter:the First Year
by sarahjackson
Summary: Al's first year whats going to happen
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter: The First Year

Al was staring out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, his hand dropped to his side as the train whipped round the corner. Al was not sure how he felt about going to Hogwarts, he had been looking forward to going for as long as he could remember but now he was going he wished he wasn't, he could still hear James voice in his head "you're going to be in Slytherin", he could not stand it if he was put in Slytherin, his whole family would hate it, his uncle Ron joke about being disowned. Rose voice pulled Albus out of his thoughts

"I think we should go find a compartment"

"Ok, but I think they might be full"

"Come on Al, don't worry it all be ok" Rose said kindly as thought she know what Al was thinking, "don't listen to James he is just trying to winded you up"

"That's what my dad said" answered Al, remembering what his dad had said to him when that had talked at the station.

"Yep well Uncle Harry has never been wrong has he, came on this one is free" Rose said as she leads Albus in to a compartment.

The compartment was empty but for a small boy about Al and Rose's own age, he had blond hair and green eyes that were staring out of the window at the fields outside, His green eyes turned and looked at Albus and Rose for a second they thought he was going to say not but then the boy gave a node of his head and Al and Rose sat down.

"I'm Owen Cullen, who are you" the blond boy said

"I am Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley, we are cousins "

"I wish I had cousins I bet that's a lot of fun"

"You don't have any cousins woo really we have lots "Albus said in shock have grown up with lots of cousins and the brother and sister could not believe that someone had no cousins. "What about brothers or sisters"

"No, I don't have any brothers or sisters either" Owen looked quite sad as he said this "how many brothers and sister do you have"

"Well I have one brother and one sister James who is a second year and Lily who is nine so she still a muggle school" Albus answered " Rose here has a brother Hugo who is also nine"

"You must have heard of Albus's family there dead famous everyone knows them" Rose yelled.

"Not everyone Rose" Albus said getting very embarrassed

"Why" said Owen who was looking at Al "what did you do"

"Don't you know that, were have you been your whole life" Rose said very horribly

"I been livening in a children's care home since I was five so I didn't not anything about magic and Hogwarts, until I got my letter, it's all a bit surreal to tell you the truth"

"Ohhhh that's explains a lot, well Al's Dad my uncle Harry defeated the most evil dark wizard of all time"

"That's so cool" Owen eyes widened in delight "both my mum and my dad died when I was five and I been livening in a the home ever since"

"Oh my world I so sorry" said Rose who sounded like she was feeling guilty about her earlier comment.

"Don't worry I am used to it" Owen replied who seemed to go a bit pale.

Things were quite for a long time, in was not until the lunch trolley came did Owen speak again, "did you have fun with your cousin's and brother and sister, remember some fun times that I have had with the other kids in the home"

"Yer we have had great times, do you what to meet James he is in a compartment down there", Albus points to the right corridor of the train, "It will annoy James anyway"

"Oh cool" Owen got up and followed Rose and Al out the compartment.

"So Owen do you know what the school houses are" said Al as they searched for the compartment that James was in.

"No" said Owen who looked confused

"Well Hogwarts is divided into four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Rose said wanting to talk. "Gryffindor is best, our how family have been in Gryffindor for years, that's right isn't Al"

"Yep"

"Only weirdo's what to be in Gryffindor" Adrian Pucey had come up behind them.

"That's right" Pucey's friends Flint said.

Adrian Pucey graphed Al by the neck and was about to hit him when Rose shouted out and the compartment that was opposed busted open and Victoire came out.

"What's the hell is going on here" Victorie yelled "Flint, Pucey what do you think you are doing leave my cousins alone"

"I will if you dump that Lupin for me" Adrian Pucey laughed.

"In your dreams Pucey, came on Al, Rose came in here"

Al, Rose and Owen followed Victorie into her compartment.

"What happened Al" Victorie asked nicely. Victorie friend Abbey was in the compartment to.

"We were just going to find James, and we were talking about the school house and I think they overheard" Al answered.

"Well stay away from them ok" Victorie warned.

The rest of the trip went without a hitch Al, Rose and Owen stayed with Victorie and Abbey; Al said that Owen would see James later at the feast any way. Soon the mountains of Hogwarts came in to view Al, Owen, Victorie and Abbey changed in to their school robes, Rose had wore her for the whole trip. Soon the train came to a stop and everyone got off the train with the stop of the train came a voice that Al had grow up knowing, it was Hagrid saying "first years" Al, Rose and Owen said goodbye to Victorie and Abbey and went over to Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid" said Al and Rose tougher

"Hi Rose, Al you all ok, looking forward to Hogwarts"

"Yepp can't wait" Rose said who was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

Went all of the first years had joined then they headed off to the boats that were waiting for them. Al, Rose and Owen all got in to one boat and were shortly joined by two twin girls who were called Helen and Sarah. As the boats turned the corner Al could see the castle for the first time, Al could not believe his eyes, the castle was bigger than he could of every imaged his dad, mum and James had said how big it was but this was just amazing. Now Al could see the castle the nerves that he had this morning came back, would he be in Slytherin NO" Al was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realise that the boats had stopped and everyone were getting off. Al got out of the boat and went up in to the corridor were they were meet by the dept- head master who was Al's mum and dad friend Neville Longbotten who was also Professor of Herbology.

They followed Longbotten in to the Great Hall were they could see the three legged stool in the middle by the stuff table. Al passed James on the way up to the table was gave him a wink and mouthed Slytherin Al ignored him a waved to Victorie who was sitting a few sits down. When they reached to front they stopped and stared at the stood.

Longbotten put an old hat with a rip on it on the stool and then spoke

"As I call your names you will came here and try on the hat"

This was it for Al the moment of true, all he could do now is wait, first by was Owen, Al wished him good luck as he walk past up to the stool he was only there for a minute or two when he was put in to Gryffindor. One by one the first years were put in to house. The twins Helen and Sarah that were on the boat with Albus were both put in to Hufflepuff. The first Slytherin was small wired looking boy called Francis Norton.

Now after a shout time it was Al turn "Potter Albus" was called and Al walked slowly to the hat and put in on now all Al could see was the darkness of the inside of the hat.

"Ah I was wondering when I would be sorting you, your strong but not like your dad, not to bright therefore not a Ravenclaw I bet you will like to join your family brother and cousin" yes Al thought "very well better be Gryffindor" the hat shouted this bit aloud the hat was taken of Al and he went to sit down next to Owen. Victorie said well done as he past her. James shouted "I knew you wouldn't be in Slytherin" which Al thought was a bit stupid but laughed anyway. Then last but not least Rose became a Gryffindor.

The feast was great there was something of everything and Al had seconds of everything, then before he knew it was time for bed, Al and Rose and the rest of the first years went up to the Gryffindor common room which was great, big with a lovely hot fire with chairs round it.

All their stuff had been brought up. There were three other boy's sharing the dorm. They name were Jake McKay, john shepherd and Jonas Wood who was Victorie friend Abbey's younger brother.

Al sent a letter to his mum and dad about getting into Gryffindor and then went to bed thinking that the next day was going to be great.


	2. sorry guys :

Sorry guys…

I am really sorry I have not update in so long I will soon, if you what me to, what u think.

Hope you had a good Christmas xxxxxx


End file.
